Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear
by SillyLoveStories
Summary: It's been only a few years since the Harmon's death and lucky Birdie Hunt gets to move into the famous murder house. She now has to help mend the relationships of certain ghosts Tate and Violet with out getting caught up in the middle, which is a little hard when Tate kind of likes her. Will she finish the deed or will the house catch her as well?
1. Chapter 1: Little talk

Song inspiration for the chapter: Little talks - Of Monsters and Men

Chapter 1:

"Birdie, you haven't said a word since we left, what's going on?" My dad asked as we drove along the road to Los Angeles, California. I hated every aspect of this, him trying to talk to me and bringing me down here to "start over." It was complete and utter bullshit in my mind.

"I've been sleeping for more than half of the ride and ignoring your presence during the rest of the ride." I looked up from my iPod to see palm trees and sunshine, sunshine everywhere. Not a cloud in sight, it was disgusting. I'm going to be living in some house with this weather all the time? Where's the variety California?

"You'll like it here Birdie, watch. I know how you hate the sun considering you're an albino but you'll get a nice tan and soon enough you'll fall in love with the city of angels." He was smirking, I could tell. I hated that I knew what facial expression he had, I sighed deeply and looked out my window. Clear open road for the next couple of miles until we land on bimbo territory.

We pulled up to a creepy house, it had a weird vibe to it. Nevertheless, it was in a rich like neighborhood, how the hell is my dad paying for this? It must've cost him a shit load just to pay for half of it. My dad interrupted my thoughts by opening the door for me, a smile was plastered on his face while a huge frown was plastered on mine.

"Not too shabby hey? It's great and it has an office so I do work here and also go to the new office somewhere in town."

"Whoop de do, I get to see more of you then I need to in a day." I said as we walked up to the house. I thought I knew a lot about this side of the country, bimbos everywhere, beaches for miles and shopping malls even further than beaches could go. I guess everywhere has their own little dark side. I found Los Angeles' anyway. My dad rang the doorbell as he admired the house's fixtures. The door opened and a woman was standing in the door way with an obvious fake smile. A realtor no doubt.

"Hello you must be Mr. Hunt, I'm Marcy." She stuck her hand out for my dad to shake.

"Good day Marcy, call me Darrell." He smiled at her, let go of her hand and pushed me forward. "This is my daughter, Birdie."

"It's lovely to meet you Birdie how was the trip here?" She asked.

"Nauseating." I responded without changing my facial expression. She cleared her throat and said:

"Well come on in, I have much to show you both." We stepped in and the house already had the feeling that someone had died in here. Great just great.

"I'm gonna go explore, have fun on the tour or whatever." I told him. I began to walk up the stairs slowly. The house wouldn't be too bad if there were more lights. For goodness sakes, would it kill someone to add any in? I'm not one for light but still. I got to the top and walked along.

_creeeeek_

I stopped dead in my tracks, the sound was very close. Like if it were right behind me, I turned to look behind me. Not a surprise that no one was behind me. Ghosts are total bullshit, I've never believed in them but this house might change my mind. Maybe hearing some back story of this place might reassure me. I kept on walking when once again:

_creeeeek._

I could feel someone right behind me, I slowed my breathing to hear for anymore noise. Slowly I turned around once again. I began to get really angry, who ever was messing with me had to end it now. _I'll ignore it but if it happens again, I'm going to hurt something. _I thought to myself. I continued but after only five steps the floorboards creeked again. I turned around briskly and shouted:

"Knock it off, I don't care who's here, I'm not about to play your little games!" My eyes looked all over the hallway, every inch waiting for something. Anything. I sighed and continued to wait.

"Who said I was playing a game?" A voice said, I gasped and turned around. There, in one of the doorways was a guy around my age. Blonde hair, brown eyes, he looked like he was into a 90's type of style. He stood there arms crossed leaning on the doorway, and a sort of crossed look. I couldn't find the words to say, considering I had just been scared, which was an emotion I hadn't felt in a while.

"I guessed it was a game, maybe even a prank. A stupid one nevertheless." I said as I crossed my arms. I frowned and watched him carefully, a smirk began to muster on his face. My frown deepened as he did.

"I was just trying to freak you out, that's basically my job around here." He said as he put his arms down.

"Who's your boss? I have a little complaint." I remarked.

"Are you moving in or something?" He asked as he cocked his eyebrow. He wasn't half bad to be honest, pretty fit. I disregarded it and went back to the conversation.

"I don't know yet, but by the look of it my dad really likes it here so chances are I am." I shrugged with my arms still crossed. He nodded with his lips in a sort of pout.

"Well let me know, you're interesting." He smirked as he spoke and walked into the room, I went after him because I was a little surprised at his answer.

"You're not hal-." I stopped as I noticed no one was in the room. Could he have been a-? No, there was no way, he was probably just trying to scare me again. I rolled my eyes and walked back downstairs. I found my dad talking to Marcy, he looked my way and said.

"There you are kiddo, I think we found ourselves a keeper." He said as he looked around again.

"Yeah alright, Marcy what kind of history does this house have? I'm sure there's a reason my dad can afford it." He gave me a look but I just rolled my eyes. She cleared her throat and said:

"Well, I have to tell you anyways Darrell but the last occupants of the house died here, they were very nice too."

"Interesting." I said, the blank look did not stay on for long. I hadn't smiled in a while so this would be hard. "We'll take it."

My dad looked at me with a bewildered look on his face, I just kept on nodding, I was going to be living in a murder house, how exciting for a town full of idiots.

**Hey hey there! I hoped you liked the first chapter guys. Leave me some reviews? I'm working on "I turn to you" just thought I'd put this one up because I love the idea. Hope your as excited as I am. :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Diner and the fight

Chapter 2: Settling in

Song inspiration: Your Bones- Of Monsters and men (most of the chapters will be inspired by Of Monsters and Men, but I'll add variety)

"Ugh." I said as I hauled the last box up things up to my room. As interesting as this place was I hated that I was stuck here with my dad. I feel like maybe I should give the guy a break, but I can't he's just such an idiot, not to mention he doesn't give a shit about me.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice said, I turned around and saw the guy I had met when we toured the house. I lightly smirked and said:

"You're a little late, this is the last box." I put my arms down and continued: "So you disappeared on me the other day, care to explain?"

He laughed and walked into the room towards the blackboard I had, I'm guessing who ever lived here before was creative. "I was gonna scare you, I hid in the closet but you never came back."

"Making me scared of this place isn't a casualty, so don't get used to it." I began to open a box as he walked back to me.

"So we never really met, I'm Tate." He extended his hand so I could shake it. I grabbed it and we shook.

"I'm Birdie, weird name but I didn't really have a say." He smirked and said;

"Do you think I chose being named Tate?"

"Probably not Tater tot." I smirked as he laughed at the remark.

"So what's your deal? How'd you get into my house?" I asked.

"I live in the neighborhood and trust me it's not hard to get in here, so you'll be seeing a lot of me, hope you don't mind."

"As long as you don't watch me sleep or shower we should be fine." I said smiling a bit.

"So why'd you move here?" He said as he sat down on my bed. I put down what I was unpacking and sat across from him.

"My parents got divorced, sadly my dad got custody over me."

"Ouch, why do you dislike you're dad so much?" He looked at me with a confused look.

"He doesn't care about me, he only cares about his job and Jillian. Jillian's my older sister, she's at one of those fancy universities and always gets the best grades. It sets the bar really high for me."

"That's really shitty." He says nodding in agreement. "Do you know where you're going to school yet?"

"Yeah, I think it's called Westfield? I really couldn't care less."

"I can tell you one thing, it's the worst there. I got kicked out of there." He said shaking his head. "I wish you better luck than I had."

"Thanks, I didn't have too much luck back home but I wasn't a complete loner. It's gonna be hard to be the new kid." I shrugged, I'm not much of a people person so it was going to be difficult, unfortunately I would have to face the music someday.

"So what does your dad do?" He questioned.

"He's a psych, his office is here too so I get to see daddy dearest almost everyday, Apparently he has a different place somewhere in town." I thought about all those times that my dad had tried to shrink me, it's awful.

"Might be seeing him soon then. I need a new psych." He said as he got up.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked sarcastically.

"I gotta let you unpack, I'd help but I don't want to get into your personal stuff, even though it would be a pleasure." He winked, with a smirk on his face.

"A pleasure for you would also include a little pain. I think a good slap on the head would be in order."

"You can't blame a guy for trying." He said as he opened the door.

"This girl can." I said, I saluted him and he was off. Too bad, he wasn't bad company it would've been cool to have him here.

*_Diner*_

I scooped a piece of the chicken pot pie I'd made for myself. It smelled as delicious as always. It was that or I was really hungry. I put it on the table and go to get a glass. I turn to see an old lady.

"Oh my god!" I scream, I put my hand to my chest and breathe deeply.

"I'm sorry I frightened you miss, I'm Moira O'Hara, I'm the maid." She said as she gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry as well, I overreacted. It's nice to meet you, I didn't know the place came with a maid." I said as I was about to pour some juice from the fridge. Moira grabbed my glass and the pitcher and poured it for me.

"I wouldn't want you doing my job now would I?" She said with the smile still on her face.

"I guess not, I mean I wouldn't get paid for it."

"Your father is up in his office, he should be down soon to eat with you." She said and left. Oh great, a family diner. I begin to eat forgetting he's coming down, it's a good thing this is chicken and he's a vegan.

"You started to eat without me?" He says as he comes in. I kept chewing and rolled my eyes at him. He went to grab a plate and began picking at it.

"It contains chicken, I wouldn't if I were you." I said as I looked back to my delicious food.

"I think I might quit, it was good for a while but new city, new person right?" He said as he cut up a piece.

"Yeah whatever." I said, he sat across from me and just looked at me. It took a while but he finally spoke.

"Can't you at least try and be nice to me once in a while? I mean I basically saved you from the mad house we were living in."

"Mad house? The only thing mad about it was you and you're damn working schedule." I said as I tried to hurry and finish my food so I could get out of his presence. It was very irritating.

"My schedule is what kept food on your plate missy. I don't get why you can't see that. Just look at Ji-" I cut him off.

"Jillian! I know alright? Newsflash dad, I'm not Jillian. I'm Birdie Catherine Hunt! Maybe you're the one who can't see that!" I was very mad at this point, I turned the music up on my iPod, so he knew I didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Is music really necessary at the table?" He asked in a sigh.

"Only when I'm eating with you." I said and didn't look up at him.

"Fine, you know what I have work to do anyways, good night." He got up angrily and left. Good riddance. I sat there for about ten minutes and just ate my chicken pie slowly. It wasn't long till I heard a knock on the back door. I wiped my face and got up to get it.

"Hey." It was Tate, good thing he was back, I needed someone to talk to, someone who wasn't my dad or Moira.

"Hey, good timing Tater tot." I said as I let him in.

"It's smells good, you cook?" He asked as he stepped in.

"Yeah, it's chicken pot pie, wanna piece?" I offered.

"Just a small piece, I wouldn't want you to think I'm a freeloader." He smirked casually.

"Nah, you're just a tot to me, so no worries." I served him the piece and we ate and talked about a lot of different things. I found out he was 17, home-schooled and the one thing that really popped out was the fact that he hated his mother. At least we were off to a good start.

"Wanna come upstairs? I would hate my dad to spy on us here." I said just when we finished up our food.

"There was no sexual innuendo there." He said as he hoped up.

"Actually there wasn't." I stuck my tongue out at him and we were off. We got to my room and continued to talk, we eventually laid down. Music playing and just the sound of us conversing. Just like that, we were both out like a light.

**I got so excited I wrote the second part! Hint hint for the next chapter a wild jealous Violet appears! Let me know what you think so far and give some ideas pretty please? Cookies for all who do! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Pissy Chick

**Chapter 3: Another pissy chick and a hallucinating Lady is exactly what we need.**

**Birdie's hair looks like this:  watch?v=MjaKL1_tdMY&list=UUctjAAIUSW3DRS-5Phh_hgQ&index=22&feature=plcp**

**Zac looks like Dylan O'Brien :) Also a survey question, do you guys want to see dark Tate? Like a controlling kind? **

**Song inspiration: Get to you (acoustic) - Paradise Fears (read when at smutty part)**

**It's time - Imagine Dragons**

**CONTAINS SMUT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! **

I plopped my bag onto the bed, my body mimicked the action as I laid down. School wasn't too bad, it was the school work and all the assholes running around. Except for one guy she'd met in her biology class, Zac. He was nice enough, not like everyone else.

FLASHBACK:

_Birdie sat down where the teacher had directed her, the back left table. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, just looking at the new kid in town. It annoyed her, but she it was only a couple of days that she had to endure it, then hopefully she'd be home free. _

_She sat next to a boy, who hadn't realized she'd even sat down, he was too busy grabbing his note book. Her eyes wandered around the class as she felt a tap on her shoulder. _

"_Hey you're new right?I'm guessing either that or I've never noticed you around, I'm Zac." He stuck hand out, she looked at him with a shy smile and shook it._

"_I'm Birdie Hunter, I am most definitely new." She couldn't find any other words to say on the subject. _

_For the rest of the class, Birdie and Zac exchanged looks a lot, at times he would wiggle his eyebrows to make her laugh, when she did he smiled wide. When the end of it rolled around Birdie was a bit upset, even though they'd just met she'd miss sitting next to him. She packed her things and was about to head out the door when once again she was tapped on the shoulder. _

"_Hey again, so I was thinking, I know you're new and all so I thought maybe you'd like to go and see the city? I mean you don't have to but maybe it'd be nice to have a tour guide or something?" He stated to her in a nervous way and a shaky smile. _

_Soon enough a smile wound up on her face. "I'd like that a lot." She said as she began to feel nervous herself. His face lit up even more and responded: _

"_Well then great! I have to get going though but I'll get your address tomorrow? Does saturday work with you?" _

"_Saturday is perfect, you should get going, wouldn't want to stumble in late for your next class." She said as she smirked his way. He just smiled and then headed off tripping in the process. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I honestly couldn't wait until saturday, it was most definitely the most girly feeling I've ever had but I sort of liked it.

"Christ, you have some of the worst literature taste I've ever seen. Comic books really?" I heard a voice that knocked me out of my train of thought. I sat up to see a girl about my age, snooping through my books. "Have you ever heard of poetry? Edgar Allen Poe? Doubt it." She said.

"Who the hell are you to judge my interests, it's a free country if you haven't noticed. Speaking of free country, I have freedom of speech to say who the hell are you?" I gave her a confused look. She just looked back at me, with a very unpleasant face.

"You should really pay more attention to your door, you know when you lock it?" She said as she walked over to the blackboard. She just stared at it for a bit.

"So that gives you the right to come in?" I said as I got up. She just turned to me and chuckled.

"I was like you before all this shit happened to me, you've met that Tate kid?" How the fuck did she know Tate? Was this some sort of joke?

"What's it to you?" I said as I crossed my arms, I was getting more than angry. Her face turned back to unpleasant, her face mimicked my emotions.

"Don't listen to a word he says, he's not really considered friend material. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing you dead and stuck here like the rest of us." She said as she stormed off and closed the door behind her.

"What the fuck?" I said as I walked over to my door, realizing what she just said. I opened it and walked down the stairs yelling out:

"What the hell do you mean, dead and stuck here?" If she's trying to bullshit me, I swear to God, I'll bash her damn face in, this is just ridiculous. I walked all over the place but the little blonde bitch was no where to be found. I gave up and went to the kitchen and made some tea. I hoped it would calm my nerves, as I finished it up, I began to hear voices coming from downstairs. The basement gave me chills, but I was curious considering no one was home. I hoped it was that chick that appeared in my room somehow. I got up and began to walk down the stairs.

"You're not going to kill this one off are you?" A voice I'd never heard before said, she sounded so flustered, like at some point she would burst into tears.

"I didn't kill Violet! I've told you before Nora, she overdosed but I know I helped in that." It was Tate, how are these people entering in my house. I continued to walk down, it was dark and damp, no one could see me from where I walked.

"Don't say that dear, she was just scared, that's all. Calm down.." The lady named Nora said.

"I can't, she's just so so.." Tate said as he finished his sentence, he looked down and shook his head. She lifted it up as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Beautiful? I've seen the girl and there's no doubt she is. She is as beautiful as Marie Antoinette," She stopped as the smile disappeared from her face. "I'm worried Tate. I sense something about her."

"What's wrong? There can't be anything wrong with her, she's perfect." He said looking at her, sounding as if he was getting mad.

"There's nothing wrong, physique wise. It's her womb." She said. Who were they talking about? That blonde creeper?

"Her womb? What do you mean Nora?" He asked. She paused for such a long time and then out of no where she said:

"She can't bare children Tate." I stood there dumbfounded, I began to get a bit scared because when I still lived with my mother, she took me to the doctors and they had been running tests for a while, concerning my period. After words we found out I was sterile. If this lady was talking about me, how did she know this?

"No.. Nora you're, she can't.." Tate said, it became evident that tears were forming in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so, I've analyzed this and it's just as though roles have been slightly switched. Louis the sixteenth couldn't ever reproduce with Marie until seven years after their marriage. Maybe after seven years she'll be able to."

"What does Marie whatever have to do with Birdie?" He asked hastily, so it was me.

"Birdie is sort of Marie Antoinette's return and just like Marie, she might have a sharp end. That's why I must ask if you're going to kill her off? This poor child has been through so much, I can't bare being around her without feeling all of her pain. It's so difficult not to cry." She said as she grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped her eyes.

"I won't kill her, but I can love her right? She's brighter than Violet ever was. I need her Nora, much more than I need Violet."

"You need that bitch more than you need me?" The voice of the blonde chick appeared in the other corner of the room. So her name was Violet.

"She didn't leave me Violet and she won't just you watch. You've made me wait for so long and you still haven't forgiven me. I'm tired of it Vi!" He said as he threw his arms into the air.

"If you won't kill her Tate, I will, if you want her so badly have her!" She exploded and disappeared again. I couldn't keep listening, I needed to be with someone or Violet would end up killing me.

"T-Tate?" I managed to say as I walked over to him and Nora. They both turned around, a worried look grew on Tate's face when a smile grew on Nora.

"Birdie, did you hear any of this?" He said, he held on to my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, but I'm scared Tate, she wants to kill me?" I said and I began to wrap my arms around him, I held on to him like there was no tomorrow. I felt his hand begin to stroke my hair, shushing me.

"They won't hurt you dear, while I'm here they won't harm you my dear." Nora said, as she came closer, I looked up to see her better, she was very beautiful. She smiled at me and I gave her a small smile back.

"Tate, take Birdie to her room and make sure she's in her sleep wear, I'll be upstairs soon enough to look for Violet. Tate nodded and began to take me upstairs to my room, the whole way there we were silent. We entered the room and sat down on the bed. I leaned on him and piped up:

"You can't leave me Tate, she could try and hurt me at anytime. I don't wanna die." I looked up at him and felt my eyes forming with tears.

"Violet won't hurt you Birdie. She couldn't kill a fly, she was only capable of herself. She won't lay a finger on you." He laid down and I did the same, my head against his chest, only to hear my heart beat. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead but the worried look stayed on my face. I could feel his eyes looking down at me, he was sad that it didn't make me happy but I couldn't help it. All of a sudden I began to close me eyes, not sleeping but simply closing them. I felt Tate's lips crash against mine, they were soft and welcoming. I was intrigued, and wanted more from him, something was making me pull against him, like a magnetic attraction. I felt his hands begin to travel up my shirt, lingering around my back only to find my bra strap. I wanted more, I really did but I just couldn't go through with it. My mind telling me one thing while my body did others. My hands began to linger to his jeans, mostly his belt. I felt a sort of bulge begin to form, it was evident he wanted me as well. He removed his lips from mine and rolled me over, I was now laying down on my back. His lips moved down to my neck and he just kissed it over and over again. I bit my lip slightly moaning, I couldn't go through it but I needed to so badly.

"You like that don't you?" He whispered against my ear, only the sound of his voice was getting me wet.

"Mhmm." Was all I managed to say, I was trying not to moan loudly, I didn't know when my dad could come home. Tate began to lift my shirt, there I was with my bra and jeans. I slid his shirts off as I admired his chest. He came back to kiss me again and his hands travelled all over my bra, just feeling the fabric at first. Slowly and teasingly his hand went around me and unhooked it. He didn't want to break the kiss at all, so he went under it and began to just feel me, massaging them. I was getting very turned on, as was he his bulge was growing and I could feel it against me. I needed him, I really did.

His lips came off of mine and left to lightly kiss my breasts. I began to moan a little.

"T-Tate." I managed to say and returned to bite my bottom lip. He reached down to my jeans and took them off of me, now I was only left in underwear. He then motioned for his own, the sound of his belt coming off was getting me more exciting. I looked over to him to see, if he had stripped down completely. He was left in his boxers but even then I could see how big he was. He came back down to my ear and whispered:

"Is this your first time?" All I could do was nod, he had me in a trans or something, he smirked and said:

"I'll make this special then." Before I had time to nod again or say anything his lips crashed back on mine. I felt his hand go to my lower region, his first few fingers rubbing the fabric that was there. I began to moan more during the kiss. He pulled against the fabric and slowly took it off me. I could tell after that he took off his boxers. I suddenly felt something at the front of my entrance. It was his dick, and it was demanding a way in. He leaned over and whispered:

"Are you ready?" Once again, I nodded. He continued and said:

"It might hurt at first but then you'll like it, Tell me if I hurt you, that's the last thing I want." With that he began to push into me, slowly and it hurt like hell. I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to feel it but it was impossible, he was all the way in, he waited for me to give him the okay to move. I swallowed and breathed out. I felt more calm and I blurted out:

"P-please move." He did as I asked, the more he did the better it felt. Each time he went in and out faster and harder, it became pure pleasure, I had completely forgotten about the pain I once endured. His hair was dangling in front of me and my breast would jump as he thrusted into me each time. He was grunting which made things even better.

"I'm so close Tate, just give it to me please." I pleaded to him. I needed him every inch of him. every touch of his skin made things intense.

"You're so tight. Y-you're so good." He said still thrusting into me, I couldn't take it, I arched my back making our chest touch one another. My nails dug into his back and I yelled out:

"Fuck Tate!" I clenched around him and I felt his cock twitch inside me. We both let go and he grunted loudly. He laid back down next to me, breathing heavily, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. He looked down at me and kissed my lips, it was sweet and I felt so loved. I shut my eyes and slowly fell asleep inside his arms.


End file.
